List of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability
This is a list of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability. Students receive an individual grade for how proficient they are in mathematics, which is either A*, A, B, C, D or F. The A* grade was introduced in January 2016 to indicate high-achieving students who are one or more years ahead in maths. During maths lessons, the difficulty of the work students do depends on their grade. Eva Jackman, Emma Tucker and Jamie McCarron were added to this list when the January 2016 grades were announced. The July 2016 grades are not available due to the college's hard drive issues, which caused some files (including the July 2016 grades spreadsheet) to be corrupted. This list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. October 2015 A *Harris Ashford *Cameron Cameron* *Gabija Jasikevičius *Tom McFarlane* *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez* B *Chris Allan* *Asbjørg Fjelde* *James Harrington* *Yuko Hataya* *Stuart Stewart *Cara Wallace* C *Akköz Gündoğan* *Kamil Jedlička *Morten Larsen* *Pamela Milne* *Nicola Mitchell* *John Murphy* *Alasdair O'Donnell* *Harry Oliver *Ken Watson D *Henry Ashcroft* *Bjørn Henriksen* *Patrick McCrae* *Ryan McLintock* F *Callum Bailey* *Daniel May* *Gary Vickers "*" marks a student who had their grades transferred from Colham College January 2016 A* *Harris Ashford *Cameron Cameron *Emma Tucker A *Eva Jackman *Gabija Jasikevičius *Tom McFarlane *Taylor Oswald *Alejandro Sánchez B *Chris Allan *Asbjørg Fjelde *James Harrington *Yuko Hataya *John Murphy *Stuart Stewart *Cara Wallace C *Akköz Gündoğan *Kamil Jedlička *Morten Larsen *Patrick McCrae *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Alasdair O'Donnell *Harry Oliver *Ken Watson D *Bjørn Henriksen *Daniel May *Jamie McCarron *Ryan McLintock F *Henry Ashcroft *Callum Bailey *Gary Vickers January 2017 grades A* *Cameron Cameron - TG2 *Tomohiro Namiki - TG3 A *Harris Ashford - TG3 *Annika Falk - TG2 *James Harrington - TG1 *Gabija Jasikevičius - TG2 *Tom McFarlane - TG2 *Kate Oswald - TG1 *Shannon Porter - TG3 *Emma Tucker - TG3 B *Chris Allan - TG1 *Claude Ambard - TG3 *Elliot Bilson - TG2 *Asbjørg Fjelde - TG1 *Yuko Hataya - TG2 *Lottie Morgan - TG1 *Joanne Murphy - TG1 *Taylor Oswald - TG3 *Axel Skarsgård - TG3 *Stuart Stewart - TG2 *Cara Wallace - TG3 C *Jennifer Campbell - TG3 *Hannah Cuthbert - TG1 *Evie Duncan - TG1 *Akköz Gündoğan - TG3 *Eva Jackman - TG2 *Cooper King - TG2 *Morten Larsen - TG2 *Patrick McCrae - TG1 *Pamela Milne - TG1 *Nicola Mitchell - TG3 *Alejandro Sánchez - TG2 *Daniel Waumsley - TG1 *Damien Woodbridge - TG1 D *Lachlan Clacher - TG3 *Nathan Cox - TG1 *Keira Duley - TG3 *Bjørn Henriksen - TG2 *Harvey Sutton - TG1 *Peter Washington - TG2 F *Jake Harper - TG2 *Ryan McLintock - TG2 *Mark Ward - TG3 Tutor group results for mathematical ability #Tutor Group 3 - average score 2.64 #Tutor Group 1 - average score 2.43 #Tutor Group 2 - average score 2.40 Average score for Genesiscide College - 2.49 Grades of former students *Maarjo Mägi* - A *Ärnesti Jukanpoika* - D *Junichi Sugiyama** - D "**" denotes a student who has been expelled from Genesiscide College but was still counted towards the latest average grade score. See also *List of Genesiscide College students by behaviour *List of Genesiscide College students by physical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by smartness Category:Grade lists